


Circus

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Drabble, M/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness





	Circus

“What did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Newt protested. Percival tore his eyes away from his paperwork and looked at Newt with one incredulous eyebrow raised.

Newt nervously shifted on his feet. “Harold didn’t like the way they smelled.”

Percival sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Newt, you promised he wouldn’t make trouble.”

“I’m sorry,” Newt said, looking earnest and sincere.

Percival didn’t buy it. “We have two more weeks until we reach the coast and you can release Harold back into the ocean. There are only so many villages that will allow us to raise the tents. If word spreads that our animal tamer can’t control his beasts then none of us will be getting paid.”

Newt nodded vigorously, “Of course. No trouble at all.” He grinned and ran out. Percival sighed again and began making contingency plans for when Newt inevitably got them run out of town.


End file.
